grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey Robinson
Husband of Elle Robinson and father of Ed Robinson. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, this is the town that he has only known. He dated Elle ever since high school and soon got married when they left high school. Harvey went to be a fitness instructor as well as venture into refereeing football games while Elle on the most part stayed at home but from time to time helped out with Harvey's business. The couple were blessed with a son Ed Robinson who grew up to be fascinated with history. Harvey end up cultivated both a loving relationship with his wife and a good relationship with his son but at times can be too over protective and is often known to be some what of a loner. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He and Elle welcome Gary Robinson, Adam Robinson and Meg Robinson with Gary and Adam being distant relatives into their home. This is considered controversial by the likes of Daisy who believes hearing gossip and rumor that Gary is anything but a great pastor but is immoral and liberal and even sees Daisy protesting at the picnic when Gary is first introduced to the town. Volume 2 Harvey is seen referring the football game between the Bradley team and Tailgate during which Gangster Pedro is trying to go and kill Ben Obed under the orders of the mafia and Ben Obed's mother. Harvey jealous streak with his wife is seen when during Elle Robinson opening and would become closing show of her chat room he turns up and starts fighting with the crowd especially Larry Lothario who is whistling at his wife while sh is trying to interview Carry Parker following her public breakup with John Strawberry. Volume 4 He is suggested to be a security guard of the grocery store by Buck Felton along with Dominic after he is shaken when his store is attacked. However due to their lack of intelligence, Buck decides not to use them. Volume 5 He and Ed are seen walking to the town hall when Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere took over the town and when they had a meeting about the takeover and when they claim to own the land. Ed ends up using his history knowledge to research about the matter, only for him to be knocked out and banished to Elysian Fields. Harvey soon has the same fate as Ed. Harvey is among those going climbing in Largas down the cliffs edge for a fun days out along with Mr Ambrose, Candid Candy, Nanny Prescot, Gary Robinson, Wilma Timber, George Taylor, the Petites, Ken Kennedy, Eve Kennedy, Buck Felton, Celina Teague, Jason Phoenix and Marge. Marge insists to go first. Due to her very large frame she nearly causes everyone supporting her to die and also a helicopter brought in to help with Lee Xing-Jung and Ben Forster to crash as they tried t get her on board. No one died but all those involved when discovered by Mrs Grasmere are banished from the town to Elysian Fields. They all manage to escape from Elysian Fields with others who were banished there such as Daisy, Ed Robinson and Ted Fed however nearly everyone except for Daisy ignores Ted Fed idea of how to get home and decide to follow Ed as they assume Ted known for his stupidity could never get them home. They are mistaken however when they are captured and Daisy and Ted Fed are the ones who manage to get home. Gary as does everyone who followed Ed end up in a big net hanging over a pool of crocodiles, however due to Mr Gardiner's inability to work it the crane falls back and they manage to not go into the pool of crocodiles and get free. Volume 10 When the Mafia strike trying to take out the entire town at the Town Hall, it is up to the town to find out the five member Mafia and stop them. When the first victims die; Adam Genesis, Marge, Joan Hickey, Abigail and Chez Young, Ms Izodel begins to accuse both Elle and Harvey of being involved due to her belief they hate fat people and wanted Marge dead as a result of her fatness. Elle and Harvey do not get along with Ms Izodel which is clear throughout the night as accusations are flying. Elle is nominated to be believed to be the Mafia with her own son Ed believing this is the case. Harvey however does not and doesn't vote for Elle. She is safe anyway. It turns out however which Quentin Smithe manages to work out that both Ms Izodel and Harvey Robinson are part of the mafia which are finally caught in the end with Jason Kowaski being the remaining three as Ms Kelly and Damian Sante also part of the Mafia were found out earlier. Ms Izodel and Harvey used their dislike of each other to try and throw off everyone thinking they were involved together however Quentin realising this was their plan and focusing on those who voted for Abigail Williams who was the one saving lives as the 'angel' manged from that to deduce the two were among the Mafia. It turns out however, no one is really dead and everyone was in fact playing Mafia during the Town's monthly Games Night. Volume 17 Ashley Farreau wants to start a trend like the Ice Bucket challenge, mainly being filmed randomly rugby tackling members of the public and then nominating others to do it in order to have money raised to get enough money for the town to improve the areas. Among those who are nominated is Harvey Robinson along with Camilia Debarge and Abigail Zane. Volume 18 Harvey Robinson was made into training Josie Buxum so her weight would go down for the wedding that she was forcing everyone in the town to pay for. When it didn’t due to her obsessive eating, she claimed he was hitting on her and fired him. Volume 20 Harvey and Elle Robinson are nominated during the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards for the Power couple award which ends up being won by Gary Robinson and Meg Robinson. He is also nominated for the best athlete award which ends up being won by Brandon Estrix. Volume 21 Gary Robinson is revealed in the past to have been domestically abusive to his ex and forced her to have an abortion. This results in Gary being fired immediately despite this being all taken place many years ago before he became a Christian. The backlash was overwhelming which included Gypsie from Pakipsy demanding for the entire Robinson clan to leave the town which she was seen protesting outside their house! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #1 The First Issue #1 Tale of Mary Bishop Harvey is having a party with Nanny Prescot, Larry Lothario, Clara Rose and Del when Mary Bishop not wanting anyone to have fun is about to throw a tomato at the them to get them to stop having fun when Harvey gets a water gun and fires and Mary Bishop much to everyone at the parties happiness and Mary Bishop horror and embarrassment. #2 Just the Two of Us? #2 Tale of Harvey Robinson Harvey goes on a romantic boat ride with his wife Elle, however this tunnel of love seems to have a mind of his own as it goes all over the place and it is literally out of this world. They soon drop back to earth with Harvey ending up at the Oval office with Obama and Elle back to where it began. Harvey manages to run back to where the couple's adventure began. #43-47 To Catch a Thief #47 Tale of Sue Anne Mackey After Sue Anne Mackey manages to hold her tongue and as a result save the day by not telling Rebekah Silva as she was revealing she was the thief stealing items all along that Jim Bond, Amy Reo, Charlamane, Lois Pane and Eddie Koul who Rebekah believed were all dead were all behind her hearing her confession without her knowing it, she decides to tell the whole story to Harvey in the library which he really doesn't want her to keep talking to him. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 Harvey is among those celebrating the milestone of the comics having it's 50th issue. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #54 Tale of Chris Puccini Harvey is at the hospital when the news is revealed that Chris Puccini after having a Christmas pushed on him would be never be able to walk again. #57 Happy New Year? #57 Tale of New Years Day Jax ends up spending New Years Eve at the Robinson household as he thought Charlamane his girlfriend was going to be there. Jax doesn't seem to have a great time whilst there. Harvey tries to get him to get into the gym with him training him for £40. In the end however Jax did enjoy himself there and everyone went outside to see not the fireworks but see the words Happy New Year Welcome to 2015 which always happens to them every year. #68 -72 Dead Famous #71 Tale of Mrs Wier Harvey is in the loo when Mrs Wier with her gang of women go into the men's toilet trying to find Mr Wier, making him very confused. #96-100 What Christmas Means? #96 Tale of David Braxton Drunk Patrick is seen saying to David Braxton that the meaning of Christmas is about getting drunk. Harvey comments that he always thought it was about Jesus. #102-103 Attached #102 Tale of Pierre Vaine Harvey is seen refereeing the annual final between Bradley and Tailgate football teams. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 2 Let's Have a Gathering Harvey is invited by Economy Dad along with David Forster around the Prescot residents to have a lads night after Devon had brought his friends over and had caused such annoyance to everyone else in the house and they demanded they have the same. Needless to say the guys manage to annoy everyone else in the house just as Devon and his friends had done. Episode 4 A Star is Reborn When Pammy Fairchild goes is filming A Star is Reborn, she stays at the Prescot household and is a nightmare to everyone there. Harvey is also around to fulfill her every need, but he like everyone ends up getting fed up with her and she only manages to film two scenes! Episode 10 The Easter Play Harvey is among those cast in Ms Izodel nightmare take on the Easter story with his part being written out to be part of the YMCA with Bill Brook, Devon, Economy Dad and performing Always Look On the Bright Side of Life. Something they find to be offensive and blasphemous. Devon and Nanny Prescot lead the way in wanting to see the play taken down but Harvey does not want to. That is until being locked with the rest for a rehearsal in the morning to twelve at night he agrees to drive Nanny Prescot and Devon to Mr Ambrose and Mrs Ambrose house to get them involved in a play to sabotage the play. In the end with Ms Izodel and Gypsie from Pakipsy locked in their dressing room, PJ Simmons manages to give the Gospel message instead and upon them coming out of the dressing room are chased by the entire town for daring to but such a blasphemous mess on stage. Episode 11 I’m Going to Exercise My Heart Harvey is seen at the gym training the Prescot gang, Marx Gabo and Wassam along with Jon. Episode 18 Oh No He Didn't! He is among those there for Eric Gladville and Gladice Gladville wedding vows renewal ceremony and when Richard Braxton and Vicki Braxton where there trying to promote their brand but their son David Braxton exposed them in front of the media how immoral and fame obsessed they really were. Season 2 Episode 17 I Know Where It's At He is seen at the club Shakes in Bognor Regis at the same time as Rag Race as well Devon,the Prescot gang, Christina and Regina who are looking for where the party is at and the venue collapsed as a result of having too many people there. Harvey tries to help those who are there. Episode 18 As Easter Comes He is present at the baptism of Nancy Forster, Harvey Dontos, Eric Gladville, Matthew Pratt and Abdul McGray. Season 3 Episode 1 Change An ugly scene is being played at the gym. Billy Santiamo has decided to repent and put his trust in Jesus Christ and leave his husband, Malcolm-Seth Banjo and his homosexual lifestyle who is angry and threatens to beat him up with Nanny Prescot and her family coming in to help Billy when Harvey Robinson calls them about what is happening. They manage to make sure things don't escalate and that Billy is okay. Episode 15 The Wedding Show Nanny Prescot decides to hold a Wedding Show at her house where they go through the videos of their weddings and then pick the winner of whose weddings was the best. Among the couples are Elle Robinson and Harvey Robinson along with the couples who come are Pamela Thornton and David Thornton, Kate Carey and Ryan Carey, James Dontos and Anne Dontos, Eric Gladville and Gladice Gladville, Jay Karl and Mikey Karl and Damian Burchens and Ruth Burchens. During Elle and Harvey's wedding it shows that fact that there was an objection to the marriage of Elle and Harvey which they have to deal with before they can get married. In the end the winning couple is Damian Burchens and Ruth Burchens. Season 4 Episode 17 Just Sing Harvey with his good friend David Forster are among those in the audience during the singing competition to find out who will make and sing the new town anthem. The winner ended up being Dari who sang her own song which was helped written by Kyle Gleeson. Season 5 Episode 2 In or Out Harvey is among those there seeing everyone getting swept up with Clara Derulo, the it girl when she comes into town. While many are taken with her ideas of what is in and out, he clearly is not. Season 7 Episode 3 Marriageathon Nigel Crump offers an incentive to couples who get married in 21 days wanting to get more people married and he decides to ordain himself online and then perform all the marriage at his house. When Nanny Prescot hears of this she, Kevin Davis, Joe Adams, Devon with the help of a sofa and Harvey Robinson pulling the sofa race Nigel to his massive house and gets there just in time perform he performs the mass weddings. With Nanny Prescot misleading those about to get married saying the incentive is gone, none of the couples get married. When they realise however there is one more couple still to get which is Rachel Haslam and Kadesh they all again go off with Harvey once again pulling them all on the sofa. They reveal the truth to Kadesh who is crushed and Rachel shows her true colours.